Prince of Hell
by Iceprinceryuu
Summary: Gray meets Silver in Tartaros arc only to have his locked memories open! There he gets the biggest shock of his life! Find out more so please give it a try ! One-Shot! No romance! No pairing! Innocent sibling type of love! Gray is the main chara! Please review & sorry for hastiness and grammatical errors


Disclaimer: hiro mashima san owns FT and is doing a great deal of fantastic work~!

Prince of Hell

"papa home! Papa home!" a raven haired 1 year old ranted on as he went onto his father who had just returned after completing another job. He bent down and picked up his little son and kissed his forehead gently as the baby giggled slightly. An elderly woman came from inside as she heard the voice of the baby in her care and opening of the door.

"good you are back silver, gray was worrying about you really badly. He wasn't even drinking his milk or eating his food" porylushica said as she smiled at the son and father in front of her.

"yeah, I also missed you a lot gray" silver said to his son who was grinning. Suddenly silver's face turned serious and he faced porylushica.

" what about Amelia, baa san, will she be able to pull through?" he asked referring to his wife who was suffering through a fatal disease.

"silver I know you are worrying for her but this disease is eating her from inside slowly and gradually. Silver I'm sorry but she only have a mere amount of 5 years or so till the disease ends her life completely. I know gray needs his mother but I don't think I will be able to do anything so please you will have to be there for gray. You can meet Amelia, she is inside on the bed" porylushica said as she took silver inside with gray still in his arms. Porylushica opened the door and went to the kitchen giving some lone time to the little family. Gray jumped down from his father's arms and ran towards his mother's figure on bed, ignore the falling.

"mamma! Wake up, papa home! Mamma, papa home! See, papa home!" gray said to his mother while jumping up and down in excitement. Hearing her son's voice Amelia opened her eyes to see her love, silver and her little angel, gray by her side.

"how are you feeling Amelia?" silver asked gently as he sat down on the chair beside the bed. Amelia smiled gently, even in her condition she was able to smile her smile which was the reason a demon like silver had fallen in love with her.

"I'm fine silver, so how was your job?" she asked as silver grinned.

"it was good just like always" he answered as Amelia smiled then she saw her son coming up on the bed near her and cuddling against her. Silver smiled but suddenly they heard soft sobbing coming from gray.

"what happened gray!? Are you alright?! Did someone hurt you?! Tell me I will instantly go and kick their ass for hurting my son!" silver said as he got ready to punch anybody who had hurt his family.

"mamma*sob* you will never leave* sob* papa and *sob* me alone will you" gray cried as he snuggled closer to his mother. Both of his parent's eyes softened at this.

"don't cry gray, Amelia isn't going to leave us alone, so cheer up kid" silver said as gray looked up to see both of his parents smiling gently down at him so he also grinned with tears still running down. Silver wiped away his son's tears as Amelia hugged her little baby closer to her chest.

"I am not disturbing some happy family am i?" porylushica asked jokingly as she took gray from Amelia gently and handed him to silver then gave some soup with some pills and water to Amelia.

"eat it up before it gets cold okay, silver your and gray's dinner is in the refrigerator so reheat it before eating, I will be going now" porylushica said as she went towards the door with silver and gray following her to close the door.

"thanks again obaa san" silver said to porylushica who was heading outside.

"no need silver just take care of both of your son and wife" porylushica said as she went her way while silver closed the door. He headed into the kitchen to heat his and gray's food while gray went to his mother.

"gray dinner's out" silver said as taps of small feet hitting the wooden floor were heard. Just as gray entered he was shocked to see his son's tear streaked face.

"papa.. mamma*sob* isn't..waking up*sob*" gray said as he cried. Silver's eyes widened in horror as he went inside to find his wife's figure limp if not for the abnormal breathing and sweating or groans of pain it would've seemed that she was sleeping.

"Amelia! Amelia, what is happening to you?! Open your eyes! Please, you can't leave me and gray alone! Gray is still small, he needs his mother to be by his side! So please open your eyes!" silver said as he hugged his wife's limp figure while gray stood crying beside his father.

"silver….gray….i think I will…not be able…to battle this…disease any more….please be okay…..and also…remember….that I love…both of you…the most…even if I …die….goodbye….both of ..you" Amelia said as tears spilled from her eyes then nothing, no breathing, no pulse no nothing. As if gray had understood it he started to bawl even louder. Silver also cried as he hugged his wife's body while gray hugged his father from behind.

"mamma!" gray cried as silver hugged him.

Next day three figures stood in black wear in front of a white tombstone which shone brightly and stood above others because it was made up of the ice which was gray's and silver's magic.

"I never knew she will be hiding the symptoms" porylushica said as she stood with the two demon and half demon.

"don't blame yourself baa san, if it wasn't for you then she wouldn't even have been to able pull this long. You did everything you could've" silver said as he hugged his son who was sniffing at his father's shoulder.

After one year proylushica shifted to magnolia and this year silver told gray the secret which will change his life.

"gray will you come here please" silver said as he sat down on the couch while gray came towards him. He was now two years old and was able to walk without falling.

"yes papa" gray said as he came to sit beside his father.

"gray, what I am going to tell you is a secret, so please keep it between us only. You know that I am a demon and your mother was a human right" a nod from gray "that makes you half demon. What I want to tell you is that I am the king of the demon world making you the prince" another nod from gray "so I want you to take the throne when you are 16 because I will not be with you always so please try to understand" silver explained as gray sat there shocked.

"but papa, how…why..i mean..what?" gray said in confusion as silver sighed.

"you didn't understood did you" silver sighed amused as he ruffled his son's hair.

"look I am going to seal all of this in your head and when the time will come you will remember everything" silver said as he placed his hand on his son's forehead and white light shone through it as gray fell unconscious in his father's lap. He picked him up and hugged him closer to his chest as some lone tears slipped from his eyes.

"sorry little angel but I will have to leave you for your own safety or that bitch kyouka will force me to kill you so please be safe" he said as he carried his son to his bed and laid him there for the long sleep gray was going to sleep. He then kissed his son's forehead and left after giving him some of his ice devil slayer magic to strengthen his son. It was 5 years after that gray opened his eyes to a destroyed village with deliora still rampaging it.

"papa… papa!" he said in horror as he looked around but didn't find a clue of his father. Suddenly he was again forced into darkness as he fell on the debris yet again. Ur and lyon had found him lying in the debris with a sword necklace around his neck. He trained with both of them and went to fairy tail after ur's tragedy

/ gray confronts silver during the tartarous arc/

"papa….is it really you?" gray said shakily as in front of him stood the man who was his only support after his mother's death but he had also supposedly died but now he was standing in front of him just like before if not for the now ungentle aura eminating from him. Suddenly gray's head felt as it was being pounded by several hammers all at once. He felt as if his head will blow up from the memories which entered. He gasped as he remembered everything from his mother's death to his father putting him in sleep for 5 years as well as the reason which was strained but was still clear. Not able to stand any more he fell down on his knees with his arms in front preventing his body from hitting the ground.

"but…why?" he said mainly to himself as tears started falling from his eyes onto the ground. His body shooked with tremors as every painful memory came back and went then again came back then went away and like this the process continued. Suddenly he felt several small needle like things cutting his body as they fell from above. He made a shield which only shattered after more memories came back.

"don't think that I am going to let you escape just because you used be my son. Now I just want to get rid of because you are the only thing that ties me to those filthy humans" silver said as he fired several ice made swords at gray who dodged them but still five of them were able to hit him. Suddenly he felt himself choking as if somebody was trying to suffocate him. But there was no body except for silver who was standing far from him. He felt his body burning as he coughed furiously. He felt as if his bones were on fire, practically on fire. Bright white light covered his body. Just as it went away it left behind a 2 year old boy who was likely suffering from fever and was bleeding from the wounds that were inflicted on his grown body. Silver's eyes widened as his self consciousness returned and kyouka's control vanished. He went towards his baby, gray, whom he had loved so much.

"gray! Gray my son I'm so sorry, I didn't even knew why but kyouka was controlling me but, but just as I saw you I think her control disappeared. I'm so sorry, gray. So sorry" he cried as he hugged the feverish baby close to his chest.

"papa…" the baby said as suddenly white light again covered him and in his place was the grown gray who was still being hugged by his father.

"I knew it papa, that you will never attack me on your free will.." he said as he hugged his father back when suddenly they heard a loud explosion from outside. Gray stood up as well as silver, just as gray was going to run to help his friends silver stopped him.

"stop gray, do you remember the thing I told you before I put you in sleep for 5 years" silver said as gray nooded.

"well to help your friends you can use it as an advantage" silver said as ideas and plans formed in his mind while gray stood confused.

"what? How?" gray asked his father who smiled.

"I, silver, the king of hell just now crown you, gray, my son the new king of the hell. From now on every demon or creature of hell will be under your orders and should be loyal to you" silver said as a seal formed on gray's left shoulder indicating him as the new ruler.

"go son, use your authority against them all and you can help your friends." Silver said to gray who looked to see that with the seal coming his appearance had also changed slightly. He was now wearing a black tailed shirt with three buttons in front with a pair of black pants. His shoes were also black and his hair now had a tinge of red in them in some places. All in all he looked really good.

"but what will you do dad?" gray asked his father who smiled devilishly with a hint of mischief.

"just you see son, I am going to let have that bitch the taste of what she did to me." Silver said as he chuckled slightly. He then opened a portal and went through it while gray just stood there confused looking at his father's back as the portal closed.

"it's time to end this" gray said to himself as he teleported to the sky and stood mid air as if there was a platform there. He brought forth his hand and fired a ball of fire which bursted in the shape of his king of hell seal. Everyone who was fighting looked up in the sky just as the demon's left from there places and headed towards the figure in air.

"that little brat, I thought that he was done for! I will not let both of the father and son live!" kyouka said as she went towards gray with her attack ready only to be hit by acnologia who came through a portal with many more creatures like wyvern and other. All of the fairy tail mages were horror stricken as they thought that all of those creatures will attack them but their thinking changed just as they saw them attack the demons that were trying to attack the person who was the attention catcher by that seal.

"is that person….helping us?!" lucy said in shock as she and Natsu also looked up with happy.

"should I go and check" happy asked as he flew above towards the figure clad in black he weaved in and out of the fighting taking place but was shocked to see the person who was controlling all of the creatures. It was gray!

"g..gray" happy stuttered as gray looked down at him with shock. Suddenly one of kyouka's assailants attacked happy. Gray dived for him and just barely avoided the attack.

"phew, we are safe." Gray said in relief as one of the wyverns attacked that demon. He looked down to see happy looking at him in shock with tears falling off his eyes.

"are you that shocked with my appearance? Is it that bad? I haven't still looked at myself so I don't know how I look." Gray said as he looked about his clothes.

"gray…what are you doing?" happy whispered as he looked around then down at Natsu and lucy who were appearing only equal to one hand from this above.

"oh just stopping all this. Well you should go back down as it is dangerous here" gray said as he dodged another one of the projectiles that were meant to kill him. Suddenly another portal opened and silver came out of it. He looked around and smirked.

"so did it work" he asked as he looked around at the battle going on in the sky.

"yeah I think" gray answered as he looked around once again only to dodge another one of the beams as silver froze the creature. He looked at the fur ball in his hands who was gripping at him. Silver also noticed the blue fur ball.

"hey kiddo, who is that little fur ball?" silver asked as he saw the little creature in gray's hand.

"happy is a friend" gray answered as happy looked at the person who had just asked about him from gray.

"wah! He is the person who had frozen Natsu!" happy said in shock as gray rubbed his back to calm him down.

"ah! So you are the blue thing. Well I'm sorry for what I did but I wasn't in my senses at that time. So forgive me will you?" silver said to happy who nodded his head. unbeknownst to them kyouka was just aiming for her target, gray. She fired her shot only for it to be frozen by silver as acnologia attacked her.

"some people never learn" silver said as he wiped his hand off the ice layer which was made on it after firing that attack.

"I think you should go down fur ball. It's dangerous here and kiddo and I will be enough for them, right?" silver said as gray nodded at happy.

" he is right, you should go down to everyone happy" gray said as happy looked at him then at silver.

"but one thing before I go down, who is he?" happy asked innocently as silver grinned sheepishly as gray shared the same grin.

"um, you see this kiddo here, happens to be my son" silver said.

"yep, he is my dad" gray said as he nodded in approval.

"what!" happy shrieked in shock just as gray dived to right with him still in his grasp.

"whew, another one. Now go happy, I will probably tell you the whole thing afterwards" gray said as happy flew down after nodding to gray and grinning.

"come back soon gray" happy said as he flew down to Natsu and lucy.

"happy are you alright?" Natsu asked in worry as happy flew down into his arms.

"aye" happy chirped as lucy also came.

"so who was that person happy? As he was saving you I think he is with us." Lucy said as she looked above in the sky towards the raging battle.

"you both willn't believe but that person is gray! And he is the son of the silver person who had frozen Natsu!" happy declared as both lucy and Natsu screamed in shock.

"WHAT!" they screamed as happy nodded.

"I think that blue fur ball had already disclosed what he had seen" silver said amused as he looked down at the dragon slayer asking everything from the exceed while the celestial spirit mage was looking above.

"gray are you sure you want to leave them?" silver asked his son who was directing a horde of wyverns.

"yes, if this guarantees their safety then I will sure as hell go with you" gray said as he looked down. He caught sight of a group of kyouka's assailants heading towards erza, gajeel, juvia and laxus.

"go!" he ordered 7 wyverns towards them as they dragged the 16 demons across from his friends and ended their life. They flew back up and headed towards other demons.

"they just keep coming and coming! What do we do dad?" gray asked silver who looked around to find the source.

"we have to block their source but the question is where is the source?"silver said to himself as he looked around but found nothing. Suddenly five beams hitted gray in his torso.

"what the-" gray barely said as he started to fall down only to be caught in a really angry silver's arms already unconscious.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO HIM!" silver screamed in anger as he looked at his son's bleeding unconscious form in his arms. Hearing this everybody's attention was drawn towards silver in whose arms was gray. He was already accumulating his power as the ground froze leaving gray's comrades. He made barriers on the places where the members of fairy tail stood as he didn't wanted to absent mindly harm his friends also. He froze gray's wounds and placed him on a wyvern who stayed where he was, not wanting to hurt his master.

"this angry only when I just touched your son, I wonder what will you do when I kill him!" kyouka said as she headed to kill gray only to be met with silver who was practically seething with anger. He shooted shards, swords and other projectiles made of his ice on the demoness to impale her on nearly everywhere. She was still not dead and stood up to attack silver only to punched by Natsu who also came up, courtesy of happy.

"what the-!? What are you both trying to do?" silver asked the two who faced him with a goofy grin.

"I was just revenging on what she had done to my friends" he said as he readied his attack.

"fire dragon's ROAR!" he fired just as silver fired several arrows of ice piercing right through her as natsu's flames burned her body fiercely. They then fired several more powerful attacks defeating her in the end.

"I think I got the revenge from her for separating me from my family" silver said as happy's wings gave out and both Natsu and happy started to plummet towards the ground. He made a layer of flexible ice just 4 feet above the ground which caught both of them and let them reach the ground unscathed. He sensed some movement behind him and saw gray regain his senses.

"what happened dad? Did you already defeated her?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"yeah, your dragon friend helped me and we defeated her." Silver said as he went onto his son's side on the wyvern.

"heh, he was expected to do something like this. Now just my role is left right. Well let's end this" gray said as he jumped off the winged creature and stood mid air with his wounds already frozen. He brought forth his hand as a magic seal formed. He forced his magic towards it as the gate to hell opened.

"take all of them" he said as the demons on his side dragged those on kyouka's side through the gate. Acnologia also went through but waited for his master to enter. Before going in himself gray made a message kind of thing from his ice make magic and let it fall towards Natsu, lucy and happy and then went himself as silver was already there. Just as he entered he closed the portal before anyone of his friends could come and risk their lives.

The message fell towards the ground and into natsu's hand. Lucy and happy went towards him and saw the letters engraved in it.

'see you soon, maybe' was the message written on the thin layer of sheet.

"what the hell is ice block thinking!" Natsu said as he read the message then fumed with anger. But deep down he was missing gray already. By this time others of fairy tail were also arriving there.

"what happened?" freed asked as all of them arrived there.

"gray left" happy cried as lucy petted his head.

"what do you mean by gray left?" elfman asked.

"the person who saved us all was the king of hell and he happens to be gray's dad. Both of them left after dropping this" lucy said as everyone leaned over to read the message. Juvia was the one who cried the most. It was nearly 1 year after that gray came back even if it was only for 2 months but he still was with his friends and that completed his family.

"gray sama~! Juvia missed you so much!" juvia said as she spotted gray entering in the guild just as everyone else also noticed it and lunged on their dear ice make friend.

"I also missed you all" gray said as everyone talked and talked and talked till Natsu, lucy and happy entered the guild to spot the raven head. just as Natsu had seen the hell prince he lunged on him for a fight and the guild erupted into a large brawl but this time erza also joined in with laxus as it was there style of welcoming a nakama back. Like this gray will come and go back and even go on some jobs with his team, team Natsu.

THE END

**Sorry guys, I don't know kyouka's character that well because I still haven't thoroughly read the manga even if the soft copy is on my laptop. I am just waiting for when the relationship between gray and silver will be revealed. I just want it to be a father-son relationship just gray doesn't leave FT with his father. Even if I am making him leave in my fics.**

**Wait for my other stories also and please review as I'm not getting even a single! Waaaah~!**

**Tell me if I suck, I appreciate it but please no hard core criticism. Oh and if you have read a gray centered non romance fic then please refer it to me! **

**P.S. I just got one from .oO for my other fic named I will do whatever it takes please give it a try as well~ and I know that I pretty much ruin the whole story but that's my style and I can't seem to improve my writing so please bear with it~!**


End file.
